The invention relates generally to lighting fixtures, and more particularly to lighting fixtures which are shippable in a flat condition and can be rapidly assembled by the user.
Lighting fixtures and lamp shades tend to be bulky and require large shipping containers for their transport. With conventional table top lighting fixtures, the lamp shades result in a large amount of dead space even if shipped stacked and separate from the lamp bases. Thus, especially for low cost lighting devices, a large proportion of the cost is expended in transport.
In this context, the present invention provides a lamp fixture that is structured in such a manner so that it may be sold in a packaging that is not bulky (which in turn translates into advantages both for the wholesalers and for the shops) and can be assembled by the end user easily without special technical skills or tools.
Moreover, the lamp fixtures of the present invention do not require a separate base structure, but rather are supported by the element which acts as their shades or housing (this element being capable of shipment in a flat condition which facilitates shipment and storage). The fixtures also meet the requirements of durability and safety which are indispensable for lighting and home furnishings.